monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Patanda/2/8 Maintenance
Maintenance Schedule * 2/8 (Thu) 7:10 ~ 08:50 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ New Astromon Added * Tanya (3★Fire, 4★Light/Dark) Added ** You will be able to obtain (3★ Fire) Tanya through the Capture Festival and Guardian Dungeon. ** You will be able to obtain (4★ Light/Dark) Tanya through the limited Fusion Summon Event once each. ▸ (3★ Fire) Tanya Capture Festival * Pre-registration will launch from February 8th 09:00 to February 13th 02:59(UTC+0) ** You will get a Lucky Ticket x1 when clicking submit button after writing your wish. ** You will get an additional Lucky Ticket x1 when the community reaches the goal for overall wishes. ** You will get a Lucky Ticket x1 when done sharing on facebook. ** You will get an additional Lucky Ticket 1x when the community reaches the overall share goal. * Festival will launch from February 13th 03:00 to February 26th 02:59(UTC+0) ** (3★ Fire) Tanya will appear with a probability higher than S.Rare Astromon in Adventure Area. ** Additional ranking in the top7 will give u bonus tickets. *Finale will launch from February 26th 03:00 to February 28th 02:59(UTC+0) ** You will be able to use ur Lucky Tickets to use Nezz Lottery Machine. ▸ New Guardian Dungeon Event * (3★ Fire) Tanya Guardian Dungeon Event added * Event Period: Feb 13th 03:00 ~ Feb 28th 14:59 (UTC+0) * (3★ Fire) Tanya's Guardian Dungeon will replace the Kilobat Guardian Dungeon during the event period. ▸ New Soulstone Event * (3★ Fire) Tanya's soulstone will be sold from the first slot of Shady Shop * Event period: Feb 13th 03:00 ~ Feb 28th 2:59 (UTC+0) ▸ Crystal Shop Update * You will be able to obtain variant (3★ Fire) Tanya. * Variant: 300 Crystals * Unlimited purchase available. ▸ Little Match Girl's Package Added * Event Feb 13th 03:00 ~ Feb 28th 02:59 (UTC+0) * Cost: 990 Astrogems * Composition: 4 (3★ Fire) Tanya * Buying 3 Packages will give 1 additional Light/Dark Egg * Buying 5 Packages will give 1 additional Gleem Egg(Fire/Water/Wood) * 5 Packages Maximum during the event ▸ Benedict's Support Pack Event * You will gain an additional *2 Booster for 12 hours after purchasing the Benedict Support Pack. This offer only works once. ▸ Limited Fusion Event * Event period: Feb 13th 00:00 ~ Feb 28th 23:59 (Local Time) * You will be able to obtain (4★, Light/Dark) Tanya through Fusion Summoning. ** Equipped Gems will disappear when fusing, so we suggest you to unequip all the gems when fusing. ** You will be able to get variants with random rate when fusing. (The rate will be random even when variants are used as a material) ** The Astromons obtained through fusion will reset to level 1 no matter what materials you used. ** The shape of the Gem's Slot will be changed randomly when fusing. * Available Once Only: (3★)Tasha(Fire) + (3★)Tasha(Fire) = (4★)Tanya(Light) Cost: 300,000 gold * Available Once Only: (3★)Tasha(Fire) + (3★)Tasha(Fire) = (4★)Tanya(Dark) Cost: 300,000 gold ▸ (4★)Miho(Light/Dark) Packages Added * Event period: Feb 8th After Maintenance ~ Feb 28th 14:59 (UTC+0) * (4★)Miho(Light) Package Content ** 1 (4★)Miho(Light) ** 1 (3★)Miho(Fire) ** 1 (3★)Miho(Water) ** 1 (3★)Miho(Wood) ** 1,200 Astrogem (4★)Miho(Dark) Package Content ** 1 (4★)Miho(Dark) ** 1 (3★)Miho(Fire) ** 1 (3★)Miho(Water) ** 1 (3★)Miho(Wood) ** 1,200 Astrogem ▸ Box of Sweets I, II Packages Added * Event period: Feb 10th 2:59 ~ Feb 20th 14:59 (UTC+0) * Available Once Only: Box of Sweets I ** 1 Fire Fruit ** 1 Water Fruit ** 1 Wood Fruit ** 50,000 Gold * Available Once Only: Box of Sweets II ** 10 Fire Fruit ** 10 Water Fruit ** 10 Wood Fruit ** 500,000 Gold ▸ Balance & Bug Fixes * Complete all weekly quests 3 times's reward from Monthly Quest changed from "50,000 Gold" to "10 Mystic Fabrics" ** Previous "50,000 Gold" reward will be distributed to everyone as a gift for this time * Balance ** Adjusted stats and rearranged skills&types of (4★)Astromons ** Adjusted stats and rearranged skills&types of (3★)Astromons ** Adjusted stats and rearranged skills&types of (2★)Astromons * Bug Fixes ** Fixed an error that the number of "Poseidon Soulstones" reward listed in game from Clan Conflict did not match the actual numbers received by players Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes